Kinky Public Dates
by Lady Kaka
Summary: Mikan desperately wants a proper date complete with dinner and a movie but her perverted boyfriend Natsume uses these settings to his advantage as he has a more perverted kinky date in mind. LEMONS NATSUMExMIKAN R&R -OneShot xx


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice or any of its Characters!**

* * *

Two years.

It's been two years since Natsume and I have been dating, yet we've never actually went on a date. A date to a normal couple would be considered a romantic dinner outing, or a movie trip, something that involves leaving the confinements of our residential rooms for more than just grabbing a quick McDonalds. A date in the eyes of Natsume is meeting each other in either his room or my own. Sometimes we'll watch a movie or just talk, we usually have sex, but the point is we never get to go out together! The only time we ever go out is when one of us craves fast food, and even then that's only like 10 minutes. I intend to change this however as I've grown tired of the inside of our rooms and I want to be a normal couple!

Determined with my new resolve I made my way towards Natsume's room. I'd simply ask for one date, test the water in a sense, and after this perfect date he'd realize just how spectacular they truly could be, for once he'd see that love could be expressed in more ways than sex he'd be sure to ask me out on more dates!

"Mmm, come in." Natsume grumbled once I knocked on his door. Seriously it's almost twelve in the afternoon and he's only after waking up.

"Natsume, we're going out." I stated as soon as I had walked through the door, hands on my hips staring sternly at my lazy boyfriend.

He peeked out from under his arm that was lazily draped across his face.

"Is that what I've been doing for the past two years of my life, thanks for clearing that up Mikan." He chuckled and closed his eyes once again.

"Oh how funny, Natsume I'm serious! Tonight we're going out on a proper date. Just you and me on a romantic date, dinner, a walk in the park, and then a movie, we'll walk home and you'll give me a kiss on the cheek. It'll be perfect!" I screamed with too much excitement.

I actually witnessed Natsume tense up at my statement, but I would be victorious.

"Why?"

That's all he muttered while he threw off his blankets and sat up to stare me full on.

"Because, we've never gone out on a proper date all we do is fuck. Please Natsume pretty please!"

"I was under the impression you liked our fuck sessions, you are the one who screams 'more Natsume more, oh I love this,' are you not?"

Such a cocky bastard with his sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"I do…but I just want one proper date for once, please Natsume!" I whined more thoroughly draping my arms around his neck, "oh pretty please, it'll be so romantic!"

"Tsk, whatever."

That was all I needed. With a quick peck on his cheek and an excited squeal I was already running for his door, ready to get dolled up for our date.

"Okay, eight tonight! Pick me up and we'll go get dinner and then go see a movie! It's going to be great."

Looking back at Natsume before running down towards my dorm I caught a devilish smirk plastered on his face, deciding against my better judgement I didn't question it.

* * *

A shower, hair prep, make-up dispute, and outfit session later, it was eight. Despite my wishes it wouldn't be an extravagant evening so I decided against an extravagant dress and instead wore a cute dressy rose coloured shirt. It was a boat neck, long sleeved, tight rose shirt. For my bottom half I decided on a tan skirt that flowed nicely, tied together with black pumps, I looked dressy yet casual.

Natsume opened my bedroom door at exactly eight on the dot. I would have yelled at him for his entrance but he looked too gorgeous tonight for me to even think of yelling at him.

He wore black straight cut jeans and a black dress shirt, like myself he looked rather dressy yet casual. I was happy that he had put an effort into his look tonight; it seemed that tonight my dream would come true. "Ready?" I felt my face heat up as I grabbed his hand, despite our two years together this really would be our first date, and I was nervous and excited all in one.

I decided upon a small family owned Italian restaurant for dinner, it was quaint and simplistic. It wasn't that expensive either which was a plus.

When we arrived at the restaurant it was like we were the only occupants, we were directed to a table in the back corner of the restaurant and there wasn't many around us, it was my ideal setting! We could confess our love to one another and be all cutesy with no barfing witnesses.

Once the waitress had taken our order and left, despite my protest Natsume say on a chair right beside me, I would have preferred for him to sit across from me so we could gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, but he insisted on sitting beside me. He said something about feeding one another and I eventually gave in, not like I would have won anyway.

I was mindlessly gossiping about Ruka and Hotaru when I felt his cool hand graze my knee and rest on my thigh.

"Uh, Natsume?" My voice slightly wavered because his smirk graced his beautiful face once again, which only spelt trouble.

"Hmm?" He was staring me straight in the eye and running his hand up and down my thigh. He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head in his left hand while his right continued rubbing at my thigh.

Instinctively I reached down and stopped his hand from rubbing my thigh any longer, "stop we're at a restaurant!"

His smirk only grew at my complaint and he resumed to rubbing my thigh, "I'm not doing anything perverted Mikan, I'm just touching your leg affectionately right?"

"Well yeah…I guess, okay." I muttered. I did have a perverted image in my head but it's true that right now all he was doing was rubbing my leg. Our food arrived and as I ate and continued gossiping about meaningless things Natsume's hand never halted from rubbing my leg.

I felt his hand trail up closer and closer to my panty line however and shot him a warning glance, he wouldn't think of doing something so perverted in such a public setting.

I felt his fingers grace my lips through my panties and shuddered out of anticipation, excitement, and fear…mostly fear. Gasping I looked over at Natsume about to shot him a clear stern warning to stop whatever it was he was planning but he wasn't even looking at me. Instead he was slowly picking away at his food; fork in hand as if he were oblivious to what was occurring under the table.

His fingers were running up and down my panties and I could feel myself growing wet. A slight moan escaped and I hoped Natsume didn't hear. However a smirk adorned his features and I presumed he had heard my pleasurable moan.

His index finger flicked over my hardened clit and I just knew this wouldn't end well as I grabbed onto the table cloth with two fistfuls in order to subside the pressure that just built up in the pit of my stomach. His thumb took over for his index finger and began to rub my clit while his fingers began trailing around my vagina. He was composed and looking at his plate smirking. Meanwhile my mouth was slightly agape with my eyes half drawn due to the pressure I was beginning to really feel. My vagina was throbbing and an intense heat began building in my stomach, I wanted him to pleasure me, to stop the throbbing I was feeling but then I remembered where we were and I couldn't believe this was even happening.

"St-Stop it…Na-Nats-ume."

"Stop what Mikan?" Natsume muttered all the while the smirk continued to grow on his beautiful face.

"I'm Ser-ahhhh!"

Two fingers, he had plunged his two fingers into my throbbing woman hood and was sliding them slowly in and out. I felt him open and close his fingers in a scissor like motion and felt my walls being stretched and I enjoyed the pain. Unfortunately the heat in my stomach only intensified as Natsume continued toying with me. His thumb never let up from rubbing my clit, he alternated from rubbing it fast and hard to soft and slow. With every altercation my body acted accordingly and I felt myself unintentionally rocking into his hand. His fingers were also alternating from striking me hard and fast, scissoring apart once they were inside me stretching my walls to their enjoyable extent before being drawn out of my vagina once again. He would trail them up and down my vagina's lips before slowly sliding them in and gently rubbing my tender walls, I never knew what to expect but my hips continued rocking into his hand.

"Please Nat-Natsu-me." I moaned once I felt I had withstood enough teasing.

Natsume took a sip from his water and I felt his fingers enter my woman hood with such a force I was taken aback.

Faster and faster he pumped his fingers inside of me, my walls were throbbing against his hard touch but I felt the heat inside me ready to explode. I shut my eyes and saw colours all around me and arched my back in the chair urging as much of myself into Natsume's hand as I could. Faster and harder he was pumping his fingers inside of me and I felt my walls tensing with every penetration until I screamed and the pleasure overcame my entire being.

I felt all the heat escape me and felt my head fall back from release, I felt freed once again. That was until I realized where I was.

"Miss are you okay, you screamed rather loudly moments ago?"

I felt my face heat up as I stared at our concerned waitress who was eyeing me up and down to look for what caused me a startle or pain.

"I um Yes um No…I mean Yes, yes…I'm fine…I just, I just hit my knee, yes I just hit my knee of the table suddenly. I'm sorry about screaming."

I heard Natsume chuckle suddenly beside me while I watched the relief wash over the waitresses face.

"Oh not a problem at all miss, would you like to see our desert menu or would you like your check now?"

"No dessert for me, I've already had enough thank you."

I turned to Natsume suspiciously only to catch him licking his fingers seductively while looking at me. He licked his two fingers slowly before swallowing them. Outraged and humiliated I turned to the waitress to somehow explain my boyfriend's strange behaviour, yet she seemed oblivious to his actions. Luckily she was rummaging around in her apron for our check; I guess Natsume had timed his 'dessert' perfectly. Once the waitress had received our payment and bid us goodnight Natsume began clearing his surroundings ready to depart.

"Natsume…what was that all about?!" I all but screamed to my oblivious boyfriend.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Natsume…you played with my…you made me cum in a public restaurant!"

"Oh that, well I wanted dessert Mikan, and nothing's sweeter than your juices so I was just ensuring I received the best dessert, that and I really do love that moan you make." He winked at me while flashing me one of his killer sexy smirks.

"Natsume I'm serious!" But I won't be broken so easily.

He sighed before pushing away from the table and standing.

"Alright I'm sorry, let's go see your movie then I won't finger you again today."

Satisfied I smiled following in suit. Grabbing his hand we left the restaurant and made our way to the cinema.

* * *

Natsume wanted to catch a cab to the cinema but I insisted on a romantic walk through the park which I won once I brought up the horrific crime that occurred at the restaurant moments ago. Midway through the park Natsume placed his arm across my shoulder and I was taken aback by his cute romantic side. Before I could grow accustomed to his romantic side however he began fondling my breast. Squeezing my breast in his hand he moved behind me, I kept walking though assuming he'd let go of my breast. However I soon realized that be had moved behind me in order to grope both of my breasts, squeezing both my tender breasts he began trailing kisses along the side of my neck but I never stopped walking.

"Natsume st-stop we're in a…we're in a park." I moaned as his hands snaked their way under my shirt and up towards my breasts once again.

"There's no one around Mikan." Was all he muttered before his cold hands made their way under my bra to meet my hardened and warm nipples. He squeezed the nubs between his index finger and thumb and despite the desperate moan that wished to escape me I just continued walking hoping he'd stop his advancements. He didn't.

Natsume alternated between squeezing my breasts in his hands to squeezing my nipples he toyed with my breasts all the while kissing, nibbling and sucking on the sides of my neck and sometimes on my earlobes. All my body was on full senses and reacting to each and every touch. Being outside intensified each action, the cold air hitting against my bare skin, and knowing that we could be caught at any moment really made me all the more horny. I wanted to jump Natsume right then and there but I wouldn't play into his game. With my resolve determined upon I held back every moan and slight action that may have given Natsume the impression that I wanted him to continue fondling me and kissing me so sensually. Natsume withdrew one of his hands suddenly and slid it down towards my womanhood. Startled I stopped in my tracks and felt him smirk against my neck. His hand rubbed against my womanhood but withdrew as soon as it made contact with my soaking wet panties. I realized that his other hand had also released my breast and he was walking alongside me.

"I promised I wouldn't finger you again Mikan, and I'm not about to fuck you on the grass and get caught." At a loss of words I stood their mouth agape because I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck me here on the grass and get caught. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I realized my stupid demeanour. With a huff I grabbed his hand and continued walking through the park. I knew what he was planning, he was teasing me well it wasn't going to work…I'd have my romantic date.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity we finally reached the cinema, Natsume thoughtfully purchased the tickets after my bickering and we made our way to the theatre. Once inside Natsume insisted we sit at the very back stating the back of theatre had the best view of the screen, I had to agree and sat happily enough waiting for the movie to screen. A few more people piled into the theatre but not a lot, and not many sat in the back which surprised me considering it was the best seats. I realized however that it was mostly couples and they wanted their privacy to make out during the movie. Well I'd just have to make sure Natsume knew I really wanted to SEE this movie.

After the previews had aired and an hour into the movie I became antsy as Natsume had yet to make a move. I mean I didn't want him to make a move but I was confused as to why he wasn't. All the other couples around us were making out hard with one another and I decided I wanted to make out too!

Before I knew what was happening I was sitting atop Natsume's lap. He had picked me out of my seat and had me straddled upon his lap! As if he were reading my mind Natsume hungrily attacked my thirsty lips.

I felt his member growing harder and harder against my thigh and became aroused with suspense and excitement. I knew Natsume was horny and he knew I was horny especially since his fondle in the park, but I knew he wouldn't fuck me in a cinema!

I was growing hotter and hotter and realized that if I continued to stay in this position atop of Natsume's hard dick I would only continue to cause discomfort for each of us. I began to place my feet on the floor ready to stand and sit back in my own seat before I felt Natsume's hand grasp my hips pulling me closer towards him.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered while trailing kisses down my neck towards my bare collarbone. I placed both my hands in his silky hair grabbing handfuls to subside the pleasure growing throughout me. Despite my better judgement Natsume teased me too much for me to ignore such an invitation. I knew he was unbuttoning his pants freeing his hard member from its confinements, I knew he was moving my panties away from my opening. I knew he was positioning his dick under my soaking throbbing womanhood and I basically asked for him to fuck me in a cinema. That didn't stop me from groaning from finally being released of ignoring my body's wishes.

The pain that overcame me as my wet womanhood stretched to accommodate Natsume's huge dick was a pain I openly welcomed. I enjoyed the scorching pain that accompanied the stretching of my tender walls to accommodate Natsume's dick only to be released and stretched once again. Natsume was fucking me harder than usual and it was apparent that he needed this release as much as I did. Soon my walls had finally relaxed to Natsume's hard and fast penetrations as well as the fact that my juices had completely covered his dick ensuring slick movement inside of me. I began arching my chest into Natsume while I joined in rocking atop his dick. I felt him moving deeper and deeper into me, with each penetration it added fuel to the flame burning within me.

All of my body was tender and I knew the burning within me would soon consume my whole body before I exploded. The idea that we may be caught at any moment made this fuck all the more exciting and thus intensified every penetration every touch and kiss I was close to climax and I knew Natsume felt the same way. Staying as quiet as possible I closed my eyes and felt the fire consume me.

My eyes rolled back into my head while I lolled my head back in satisfaction and release, I moaned and felt the explosion within the pit of my stomach. It shot throughout my entire being and found its escape through my womanhood coaxing Natsume in my juices while I screamed his name in release. Only seconds later did I feel his final thrust and hot seed burst inside of me. Hot sticky and tired I stayed atop of Natsume's lap resting my head on his shoulder taking quick bursts of air every now and then.

Natsume recovered faster than I did and composed us both quickly by returning his member to the confinements of his pants and reposition my panties.

I wondered if anyone had heard us but I realized I didn't care because that was the best fuck I ever received. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before placing me back into my chair. The rest of the movie went by in a blur while I rested my head on Natsume's shoulder, both of our hands entangled on the arm rest. I finally got my romantic date!

Once the movie credits rolled on screen a content smile graced my features.

"See that wasn't so bad, right Natsume?"

"You're right we should do this more often, the rush really makes you kinky" The devilish smirk that adorned his features meant he was in for more public sex.

"I really did fall in love with a pervert huh?" I muttered before pulling him into a hungry and well needed kiss.

I'd eventually get my romantic date that was for sure, but I was sure I get more kinky public sex dates before then.

* * *

**A/N: Because I love you guys and know you wanted another NatsumexxMikan lemon…;) Hope I somewhat met your standards? If so please leave me a review favourite or follow and I'll be sure to respond with another lemon, I enjoy writing them but knowing that people enjoy reading them make it all the more worthwhile, so please respond xx**

**Until next time!**


End file.
